


Mama wie najlepiej

by Satanachia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #notatkitakienierozgarniete, #zeszytytakdaleko, Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Promptobranie 2014, jeeeedzieeeeemyyyy!
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>I.12</b> Niech ktoś wyłączy śnieg! Na Merlina, jest środek sierpnia!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mama wie najlepiej

**Author's Note:**

> **I.12** Niech ktoś wyłączy śnieg! Na Merlina, jest środek sierpnia!

— No i mamy, kurwa, przejebane — podsumował filozoficznie Marcin, spoglądając z rezygnacją przez magiczne okno, które z nieznanych przyczyn miast słonecznego, upalnego dnia ukazywało środek grudniowej nocy; potężny wiatr dął, wyginając okienne nibyramy i wwiewając do wnętrza gabinetu solidnych rozmiarów płatki śniegu, które roztapiały się jeszcze w powietrzu i opadały na Marcina i jego asystenta chłodną mżawką.   
  
— Niech ktoś wyłączy śnieg! Na Merlina, jest środek sierpnia! — ryknął ktoś z sąsiedniego gabinetu, a Marcin skrzywił się wymownie. Obrzucił skulonego u jego boku asystenta spojrzeniem, mieszczącym w sobie cały zawód tego świata, po czym westchnął cierpiętniczo.   
  
— Dobra Johnny — mówi zrezygnowany do asystenta. — Leć na nasze piętro i powiedz, że to jednak cały budynek i trzeba to jakoś odkręcić.   
  
Marcin odprawia towarzysza i ciągnąc w zamyśleniu jeden ze swoich kolczyków podchodzi do okna, zostawiając na mokrej wykładzinie wyraźne ślady swoich butów.   
  
 _A było zostać na zmywaku_ , myśli, gdy wiatr rzuca nagle w jego twarz śniegowym zlepkiem.   
  
Oczywiście on, Marcin Zawadzki, nie mógł zadowolić się marną posadą na zmywaku u Turka, co to to nie! Był przecież wykwalifikowanym czarodziejem - musiał pracować w Brytyjskim Ministerstwie Magii!   
  
— Za sześć funtów za godzinę — sarka i gwałtownym ruchem różdżki zatrzaskuje okno.   
  
 _Jednak było słuchać mamusi i zostać na zmywaku._


End file.
